Dear Marimo kun
by Flying Ant
Summary: Set after the Strawhats save Fishman Island, Zoro decides to resume forbidden correspondence left untouched. Zoro/Tashigi, since this fandom needs it. Also features a little Franky/Robin, Smoker/Hina. The summary doesn't really give this story justice.
1. Zoro gets the mail

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 1<p>

It was a scant few hours after the banquet. Nami had given the crew a little time to resupply and restock the ship, after which they were free to do anything they wanted until port call. Roronoa Zoro walked amidst adoring crowds of Fishpeople and Merpeople alike. Beside him walked a creature many would mistake to be a walking, talking raccoon.

"It's lucky that the post office and the pharmacy are just across each other," began Chopper. "It would really be a hassle if it were far away." It was a wonder the doctor could talk in the din and noise of the chattering crowd.

"Why would that be a hassle?" returned Zoro, the swordsman fingering the hilt of _Wadou Ichimonji_.

Chopper put on a face that reeked of incredulity and replied, "I think it's obvious, Zoro. I've seen enough to judge your medical condition of being lost has just worsened over time."

"Shut up."

The unlikely pair stopped at their destination. Zoro looked at the sign that read _Fishman Island Post Office_. Chopper waved at him while calling, "Just straight ahead Zoro! Even idiots know where straight ahead is!"

"Shut up!" waved Zoro with a snort. He stepped inside and got out 20 Berries worth.

"What can I do for you Master Swordsman?" asked the clerk, rubbing his hands together. "Of course, you need not pay since you are a hero after all."

_A hero huh?_ thought Zoro as he pocketed the money. _Well, more for me._ "Is there any chance a letter from _Sabaody Archipelago _is here addressed to me?"

"In fact sir, there is," replied the clerk, raising one hand. "Please wait a second young master, I shall get the envelopes from out back."

Zoro looked around while he waited for his letters. A kid was busy staring at him from the entrance, no doubt one of the customers' kids. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally snapped and asked, "What do you want kid?" _Hah, I'm more mature now. In the past I would have bitten his head off._

"You're cool," said the kid, his jaw hanging open slightly.

"Well thanks."

"I think that swirly eyebrow was coolest though. Don't worry, you're second coolest after him!" After the proffered statement, the child ran away to catch up with his mother, no doubt done with her transaction involving letters.

_What was the point of telling me that then? _he fumed. Just then, the clerk returned with a manila envelope labeled with his name and put the object on the table. The swordsman took the envelope and gave his gratitude.

"Oh no sir," said the clerk with his hands up in a polite gesture of declining. "_We_ thank you."

Zoro shrugged and went towards another direction entirely, only to be stopped by an irate Chopper. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, the pair started walking towards the Thousand Sunny.

* * *

><p>Stopping over a park bench for Chopper to taste the local delicacies of Fishman Island, Zoro opened the envelope and picked out an letter. It was marked Urgent: Air Mail. Tearing the sides, Zoro detected the faint smell of leather gloves and Iris Flower perfume. <em>Now that's new. When did she start wearing perfume?<em>  
><em><br>Dear Marimo-kun,_

_I am so glad you have returned! I have so many things to tell you, I was devastated to learn what happened! Commodore, or rather Vice-Admiral (can you believe it?) Smoker told me everything about what happened to your crew in Sabaody. He held on to the belief that you were going to return, and was he ever right! Oh, I'm at G-5 now by the way, so I'm at the New World already. This place is dangerous, I hope your crew makes it here._

_I'm only going to write a little since I'm in a hurry. Smoker-san has a mission for us (confidential! but you know that already) and I have to be there pronto. The soldiers here are no good though, they always tease me and look at me with lewd eyes. I hate it, but Smoker told me to bear with it since I was a Marine first and foremost._

_I have to get going now. You know, sometimes I wish I would just capture you and put you in jail, that way we could talk to each other more often. We could use the Interrogation Room since it's rarely used by the base. They favor the Torture Chambers more see._

_Wishing to see you soon,_  
><em>Captain Tashigi<em>

After reading the letter, Zoro only had one thing on his mind. _That crazy woman, she still wants to put me in jail!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Smoker next chapter! Read and review! This has been my first chapter in a LONG, LONG time. The last time I wrote in here was in an alternate account, and I had been writing fluff to smut on the HP fandom. Anyway, I'm in OP now, so please go easy on the reviews! ^_^;


	2. Smoker is shocked

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 2<p>

Commodore Smoker was having a tough day. The new recruits were being extremely hard-headed, and it didn't help that they immediately bonded with the veterans. These soldiers were hardcore, being problem cases in other bases, former criminals, or just plain insane. Smoker shook his head. He volunteered to be in G-5, and he wanted to do it out of his own free will. _Well, I'm plain sure regretting the damn decision now. I made it known that I would go there, but this company I have that will go with me don't seem to cooperate. I'm not even there yet._

Opening his office door, he sat in a custom-made chair that fit him snugly, and prepped his feet on the table. Being a Commodore had its perks. Besides the usual rank advancement and seniority while retaining the freedom you had from lower ranks, one could also monitor the comings and goings of a subordinate. At the moment, the one subordinate Smoker ordered people to keep their eyes on was the most loyal one under Smoker's command, the recently promoted Ensign Tashigi.

Smoker had begun to notice the strange behavior the ensign did. One night, he noticed her training well into the dawn. Deciding he had nothing else better to do, he decided to watch her. Everything was going well until Tashigi put a melon on an upright log. She took a stance that Smoker decided wasn't taught in the Marines, and was shocked at what he saw. She disappeared in a split second, and reappeared a moment later, meters away from where she first stood. The melon was split into 2, each piece neatly cut. He noticed her muttering something, and when he strained his ears, he caught the words "... Shishi Sonson." _Shishi Sonson. Now where have I heard that before?_

The next day he immediately went into the library, shocking the poor bookkeeper with his presence. After being refused entry because of his cigars, he threw them away and immediately checked the archives. He saw the offending records and confirmed his suspicions. The technique came from Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Hat Pirates, and Tashigi just executed one of them. Deciding that it was just the quirk of trying to catch up to a rival, he dismissed the notion that maybe his second was consorting with the enemy. However, he resolved to watch her training.

Night after night, a different technique was being used. Once it had been the 36 Pound Cannon, complete with variants of her own. Then there was also a multiple Shishi Sonson, with different Soru footwork combination. Impressed with her dedication, he resolved to help her with getting stronger.

"Tashigi."

"C-c-commodore Smoker." She froze in mid-air, reeling in shock until she regained her bearings and was well into a salute when Smoker waved his hand.

"No no, at rest Ensign. I'm not here to give you an order. I just want to ask you, why are you doing this?"

"Smoker-san?"

Smoker pinched his nose. "Okay, let me rephrase the question. Why are you mimicking Roronoa's techniques in the dead of night, in a secluded place like this? It was lucky for me to have sensed this place in the middle of nowhere, else I would never have noticed you. Nice stealth skills, by the way." By sneaking in a compliment, Smoker hoped to alleviate some of his subordinate's misgivings.

Tashigi's eyebrows formed a wave. "Sensed, sir?"

"Haki."

"Oh, uh, well, I figured, since we were going to the New World I had rather brushed up on improving my fundamentals and incorporating some new techniques if I were to survive there, sir."

Smoker scratched the back of his head. He knew the time had come for the swordswoman to take the next step.

"Do you know what Haki is?"

Tashigi, sensing this was a serious matter, straightened her back a little bit. "Bits and pieces sir. I myself have not achieved that kind of strength."

"Hmm, maybe you can study it with other people. You know about Coby and Helmeppo?"

"Yes sir, they're Vice-Admiral Garp's understudies, are they not?"

Smoker let out a small smile. "Can it with the formal talk miss. As of tomorrow, you're studying Haki with them."

Tashigi could not rein in her excitement. "Thank you, Smoker-san! I was so afraid I disappointed you, after all the failures I had in Loguetown and Alabasta -"

The man held up a hand. "Go to sleep."

"Will do, sir!"

* * *

><p>Smoker allowed a grace period for his second to recover. After breaking the news to his company that the pirate crew they had chased for so long, the Straw Hat Pirates, were defeated by the Royal Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma at Sabaody Archipelago, Tashigi seemed to have been drained of color. He left his men to their own devices, leaving them to discuss this latest piece of news, but he could only seclude himself for so long until he joined them at the Mess Hall. However, the Ensign was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Sergeant, where's the ensign?" he barked to the nearest officer. The officer, named Hirota, immediately stood up on his feet in a rigid salute. _The discipline rules seems to be working,_ Smoker noted.

"I dunno sir, we aren't exactly allowed in the women's wing, are we?" replied Sergeant Hirota, with a note of sarcasm in his voice. _Okay, so maybe the speech needed a little more work._

"All right, I'll get her." Smoker stood up from his table. "No one touch our food while we're gone."

After showing his pass to the guard on-duty (women personnel of the Marines could issue a pass identifying the men who could go into their rooms unannounced), Smoker rushed to her room. Noticing the doorknob was unlocked, he went inside and spotted the ensign face-down on her pillow asleep. Wads of tissue were strewn everywhere, so he assumed she had cried her heart out. _That or a man had been here. Wait, no._

Banishing the latest thought from his head, he saw a piece of paper crumpled between the ensign's hand. Extricating it without waking her was tedious work, as Marines were trained to be light sleepers. It also didn't help that she was wearing a black fishnet babydoll with light violet ruffles along the edges, and while Smoker was immune to that, he didn't appreciate what would happen if Hina saw him in this position.

Getting the crumpled paper, he smoothed it in his hands, and began to read.

_Hey Impostor,_

_There, it's a better name than Face-stealer eh? Anyway, I'm at Thriller Bark right now. We beat Moria, you know. If you don't know him, he's a big freak who controls shadows. He even got mine. Creepy, but nothing I can't handle. Another Shichibukai attacked us, I think his name was Kuma. I stopped him, but that's all you're getting._

_The crew is fine. Luffy is still the idiot you know. Nami is still a witch. Idiot Lovely is still making a fool out of himself. Usopp has changed, but not by much. It's there though. Chopper is still worrying about me. Can you believe the amount of medication I'm getting? I'm not even allowed to move! That's it, I'm lifting rocks after this letter. Robin, well, you can forgive her, she's okay, is still the dark woman that she is. A little lighter, but I can't stand her jokes, if you can call them jokes. Franky is still the same pervert, but without him we would never had that ice machine. We have a new nakama, his name is Brook. He joined when I was asleep. He's made of bones because of a Devil Fruit, and he's a swordsman. Before you get any ideas, he uses a mix of Fencing and music. He's abnormally fast too, since he's only bones. Don't question the logic!_

_There, I've written long enough. As of this moment, only Usopp, and I suspect Robin, know of this. Sanji would freak out if he knew I was writing to a lady, as far as I'm concerned you're not. Well you are, but I don't consider you that way, or - whatever. Nami would charge me off the stolen papers, plus 300% interest, I just know it! I'll ask Usopp to buy me some paper on the next island. Little guy's been dependable recently._

_Missing you (robin's blackmailing me to write this) (hello tashigi-san, how are you? -robin),_  
><em>Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro<em>

_PS: Usopp and I send you our warmest regards and our late congratulations on your promotion! - Nico Robin and Super Handsome Sharpshooter Sogeking-sama_

_PPS: Damn blackmailing woman. I'll get her back, she thinks I'm not looking when she's busy staring at Franky._

Smoker was still staring at the letter a few hours later, not even looking up when Hina was about to hit him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm working backwards. There are 2 letters in between from the previous one and this one, but they're still in drafts. Anyway, tell me what you think! Read and review!


	3. Zoro reminisces

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 3<p>

Zoro was really tired. They had just finished their farewells, especially to that humongous Mermaid Princess. The others were being left to their own devices, the momentary peace a deceptive lull to calm their senses. Having just trained for two years though, he knew they were better than that. _I think._

The swordsman took advantage though, and brought out a secret writing compartment he asked Franky to build. Zoro remembered Franky's face when he asked permission. He had prepared everything, most on Usopp's suggestion, such as blackmail, force, and bribery. However, it was funny how that turned out.

* * *

><p>Zoro straightened his back. It had only been a few hours since Franky was their nakama. Everyone was tucking into their bunks after Nami announced that there would be no storm in the next 10 hours. Stepping lightly, he avoided the obstacle course that was his nakama. At least Franky wasn't asleep yet though, his bunk was empty. He had first watch, but Zoro decided he'd do it so as long as Franky accepted the deal. Sneaking one last look at the list of plans Usopp had drawn for him, he skulked away onto the deck, closing the door softly.<p>

He found Franky standing at the ship's prow, strumming his ukulele softly. The day's excitement still hadn't worn off on the cyborg; he was too pumped on adrenaline for him to sleep. He noticed the swordsman walking up on him. He tensed, then realized that as comrades, he didn't have to do it anymore.

"Franky." His voice was ominous, as though a plague would befall them the next minute. Franky blinked.

"Zoro. It's super of you to talk this late at night. What do you want?"

Zoro smoothed his hair and put on his rape face. If this didn't work, he'd beat Sogeking unto an inch of his life. "I have a request. If you don't do what I say, I'll slice those balls of yours and feed them to the yagaras."

Franky blinked again. "You wouldn't do that, Zoro-bro. Luffy-bro told me all about you. You're a good guy, from what he told me and what I've seen back in Enies Lobby. Besides, don't talk about balls. They're still tender from what that devil woman did to them," he added with a grimace, one hand rubbing his speedo.

Zoro winced, but shook his head right after. He didn't do all this to talk about balls for Mihawk's sake! _Option 2 it is._

"Franky, I guess you're hard up lately!" he started in what was a false cheery tone, slapping Franky's humongous back. "Say, you want some extra cash? Build something for me, and I'll pay you handsomely!" Zoro finished the mini-speech with what could be described as something between a wince and a smile. Franky looked at Zoro's mismatched face, wondering how the stoic swordsman could speak like a salesperson in a mall, and shook his head in sudden understanding.

"Zoro-bro, I think you had too much sake earlier. You shouldn't have tried to out-drink Nami-sis. That girl has three separate stomachs. One for food, two for alcohol," said the shipwright, eyes full of concern. "That chest of hers has to contain the other two stomachs. There's just no other explanation."

Zoro hit his head against the Adam wood railing. Franky decided to call it a night and passed the watch on to Zoro. _Time to bust out the last resort._

"Franky, I spotted you doing something you wouldn't want others to know," said Zoro, lips curving into a sinister smile. His eyes thinned to slits, and had his arms folded across his chest. Franky stopped in his tracks, cold sweat running down his back.

"W-what are you t-talking about bro?" stuttered Franky. His body was visibly shaking, no doubt trying to hide something not meant for casual chat. _Bingo._

"Like I was saying earlier, I want you to do something for me. Don't worry, it's nothing big," threatened Zoro, speaking his lines as he had practiced it earlier in the Sunny's bathroom. "Of course, if you don't want to do it then I'll just blab it accidentally at breakfast tomorrow."

Franky was devastated. _Damn, I wasn't careful enough!_

"Alright, I'll do it," said Franky, giving in. "Just don't tell anyone at breakfast tomorrow. Can you give me specifications? If you can't, then you just make it up as I go."

Zoro gave Franky the scrap of parchment Usopp had written the specifications in. Satisfied, Franky and Zoro went up the crow's nest, Zoro telling Franky on the way to make the job as quiet as possible.

The sound of hammering was subdued throughout the night, making the job twice as slow. It didn't help that Zoro wanted a secret writing compartment; when Franky looked at Zoro with a questioning face, the green-haired First Mate looked a little sheepish for a moment then hissed "Get on with it!"

It was getting a little light. Zoro fished his haramaki for his pocket-watch. The hands read 4:02. Closing it with a deft snap, he was well into closing his eyes when Franky suddenly talked.

"Zoro-bro, don't tell anyone. I mean it," started Franky, his brow starting to sweat. "I mean, I don't know how you saw Nico Robin rub my sore -"

"WHAT?" Zoro exclaimed, banging his head on the window ledge. Now wide awake and with tears stinging his eyes, he looked at Franky wildly. Realizing his folly, Franky turned a bright red and resumed his work hurriedly.

When they finished, they wordlessly trooped into the kitchen, where Sanji was busy cooking their breakfast. The cook noticed their red eyes, and surmised that they didn't sleep the night. Noticing their predicament, he whipped up two cups of coffee, which Franky picked up on the way. _Did they have some heart-to-heart ..? Nah, that idiot marimo-for-brains couldn't have a shred of sensitivity in him._

Zoro then started a dialogue which wouldn't be deciphered by parties not into the secret. After gulping down piping-hot coffee, he asked Franky a question.

"Used what?"

Franky considered the loaded question, then deemed it safe. "Mint cream."

"Chopper?"

"I told him I'd do it myself."

An egg Sanji was holding slipped out of his grasp and broke on the floor. He swore and wiped it up.

"And ..?"

"Offered to do it out of apology."

"And you agreed?"

"Pretty sweet deal."

The cook was half-listening to their drunken banter, trying to will out any unwanted images brought about by his overactive imagination. After making sure that the cook didn't get any of it, Zoro continued on with the conversation.

"Good?"

"Heaven."

The swordsman decided it was too much information from that point on, so he stopped asking. Franky wasn't done yet though. Sanji stopped for a moment, then resumed flipping the pancakes.

"Zoro-bro, about me?"

"Pink speedo on the bed."

"Oh. Luffy-bro knows all about it already."

"Really?"

"He drew a strawhat on it. I gave it to him so it's his."

One of Sanji's pancakes decided to lodge itself on the ceiling.

"No one knows this happened. Deal?"

Zoro clutched his head, the headache more on the information than the alcohol the night before.

"Deal."

Sanji lit another cigarette. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Zoro chuckled. Any outsider's interpretation of the conversation would no doubt bring up images of a four-way homosexual relationship. He was shocked Sanji hadn't brought it up sooner, but realized it was because of his stupid chivalry.<p>

Getting out a piece of paper, a pen, an inkwell, and a candle, he started writing a response.

_Dear Tashigi,_

_Sorry for not writing you a lot earlier. Lots of things happened at Fishman Island. You should go there; it's a beautiful place. From what I can read, I see you've been promoted. Congratulations, though I don't think I can buy you a gift for that. I have money now, don't worry. Hunting criminals and bribing kids to give me the ransom money is a great way of earning your income while waiting for nakama. Hey, it's not bad, I call it business. I didn't hurt the kids either, if that's what you're asking. Also, what's this talk about going to jail? I've had enough of prison for a while, Kuragaina Island was bad enough._

_So you've heard of our defeat in Sabaody. Well, we're over that now, I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on. We still haven't had the time to share our experiences though, so you might be the first one I'll tell this to. I trained under Mihawk! Can you believe it? And I passed! Heh, I bet you're seething with jealousy now. I learned many things under him, and I had unexpected company too. You know that ghost girl? One that looks like a goth, produces ghosts that makes you depressed, and was in Moria's service a while back? I think her name was Corona. Or Borona. Wait, I'll ask Usopp. He knows these things._

_Yeah, it's Perona. She's really annoying! She wants to make me her servant. As if I didn't have enough just training under a teacher from hell! What's more, she likes dressing me in a teddy bear costume wrapped with bandages! What kind of kinky fetish is that? Anyway, she's a good girl, and if you run into her, tell her I appreciated her help._

_Well, Luffy's calling everyone now. Apparently there are fish outside our ship. I intend to catch one since I seem to have developed a taste for them. You should eat them too, they're healthy for you._

_Until next time,  
>Roronoa Zoro<em>

Zoro folded the letter into an envelope and slipped it into a folded pocket. He'd pay a news coo to deliver it to the post office when they surfaced later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** 1 review. Well, that's a start. Keep reading!


	4. Smoker gets burned

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 4<p>

Smoker opened his eyes groggily, the faint hint of a bump on his head still throbbing. As his vision cleared, he took note of his surroundings. He was still in Tashigi's room, but whoever hit him wasn't there anymore. The owner of the room was staring at pieces of paper on her bed, apparently thinking hard. The commodore coughed, and the sound alerted the female to his waking.

"Oh, Smoker-san, I'm sorry," began the ensign. "I was busy sorting the letters that I didn't notice you were awake."

Smoker became acutely aware that his hands were tied up. He tried to shake free, but to no avail. "What is this? Who tied me up?" he asked angrily. Tashigi pursed her lips before continuing.

"It was Hina-san sir," answered the woman. "She told me to keep you like that until she came back. I'm sorry sir; I'll make it up to you. Would you like an omelette or a fried egg when this is all done?" She smiled sweetly, trying to get into her superior's good graces. Smoker was immune to it though.

"Hah, yeah right," laughed Smoker. "First off, your cooking's horrible. Second, being all cute doesn't work on me. Last but not least, take the damn kairouseki off my hands!" _You're the one woman who I know doesn't belong in the kitchen._

"No can do Smoker," said a new voice. Heads turning, they realized it was Hina, standing lithely at the doorway, her head leaning on the doorframe. "You have an upcoming lecture about respecting a woman's privacy."

"I was worried about her, alright?" Smoker shot back. "She didn't come down to the Mess Hall at lunch. I thought it was her period again when I realized that wasn't the case, so I grabbed some painkillers on the way here. I saw her sleeping, tissues were everywhere, and I saw a letter. I was curious, so I read it. By the way," he looked at Tashigi with suspicion. "Are you by any chance associating with the Straw Hats?"

The two women looked at each other, shaking their heads in unison.

"I knew it would come to this, Hina-san."

"Don't worry. Even I wonder sometimes, liking someone like him."

"Hey!" interrupted Smoker. "You two, stop being ambiguous. Hina, what's this about liking me?"

Hina looked at Tashigi, her face personifying the words _I give up_.

"Forget it," replied Hina, her hands on her hips. "Now Smoker, as much as I want to clench your balls to make you swallow that last statement, we need to ask you some questions."

"Oh, so this is an interrogation?" challenged the nicotine addict. "Fine, let's do this."

Hina lit another cigarette before moving on. Tashigi, miffed by the increasing amounts of smoke in her room, opened the window to let in some fresh air. She contemplated going back to her bed, but decided against it and stood by the window.

"First, what words come into your mind when you hear the words _Roronoa Zoro_?"

Smoker creased his brows before answering. "Pirate. Demon. Evil." Well, isn't he? _His ugly mug on his poster definitely proves it._

"That's what I first thought too, Hina-san," piped up Tashigi. A scary look from the female superior silenced her.

"Next, what did you think when you read the letters addressed to Tashigi-chan here?"

"I immediately thought she was a spy," confessed Smoker. "But I really thought that wasn't the case. Then I arrived at the conclusion that she was somehow brainwashed or mind-controlled."

Hina massaged her temple. Tashigi gripped the window ledge for support, her lips quivering with silent laughter.

"Do you really think that's the case?"

"Well, we have a Devil Fruit that slows time, creates earthquakes, freezes anything, and turns you into smoke. I think anything's possible." Smoker shrugged as much as his binds would let him.

Hina got rid of the ashes before continuing. "Suppose we lived in a world without Devil Fruits. You're still a Marine, but Roronoa wouldn't be a pirate. What would you first think?"

"I'd think that Roronoa is spying for an underground organization, like Baroque Works."

A vein was threatening to pop out of Hina's forehead. "Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe they _like_ talking to each other?" Smoker looked confused.

"That's impossible. A pirate and a marine cannot have such a relationship, unless it benefits both sides in some way, usually illegally."

"Oh, so according to you," growled Hina, her anger threatening to manifest itself through her voice, "your most loyal subordinate is betraying you for communicating harmlessly with the Pirate Hunter?"

"No. I mean, yes. No, I meant –", stuttered Smoker, his head running around in circles.

"So this means that all those times with the two of us together," said Hina quietly, blinking out angry tears, "were nothing more than friendly conversations? Not one instance meant anything at all to you?"

"Be reasonable, Hina," replied Smoker. "I thought we were talking about Tashigi."

Hina stood up, her back facing Smoker. "All those hints I've been giving out, and here I thought you were only giving me space." Tashigi tried to walk over, but Hina held up her hand. "You're so lucky, Tashigi-chan. Someone out there cares for you, unlike an oaf who's only a meter away." _Who do you think I was smoking so much for..?_

Hina walked away without another word. Without missing a beat, Tashigi untied the kairouseki ropes, directed Smoker to read the letters strewn on the bed, and chased after the crying superior with a loud "HINA-SAN!"

Feeling a little guilty, Smoker sat against the spartan bed and leaned against the wall. Exhausted from the day's events, he dozed off again.

* * *

><p>Smoker woke up to the sweet smell of <em>chahan<em>. Attached to it was a note that said "Please eat, Smoker-san. I've told the guard you were sleeping in my room. Apologize later to Hina-san, okay? I'll be sleeping in her quarters if you need me." It was written in a cutesy penmanship, one Smoker hadn't seen in any of the ensign's reports.

Looking out the window, the rain was falling softly, pitter-pattering on the metal roofing. Feeling a little down, he wolfed down his food without tasting it. Guilt suddenly overtook the commodore, and he lay down on the single pillow provided. Seeing the letters stacked neatly on top of each other beside his pillow, he removed the paperweight and took out a single sheaf, replacing the paperweight in the process.

_Face-stealer,_

_Hey, have you heard? If you haven't, then hear it from the master. We, the Straw Hat Pirates, have defeated the CP9. I've got a cool new bounty, and word's out that we're getting a new ship. Remember when I said that our previous ship was destroyed? Well, she came back in ways you could never imagine. I won't tell you how since that's a trade secret, but it's enough to say that she has done her job beautifully. We sent the Merry out, bidding her a peaceful repose._

_Anyway, we're still not complete yet. Usopp's still gone, we can't find him yet. Well actually, Ero-cook said he saw him rehearsing greetings at an abandoned boatyard. I wouldn't tell it to his face, but he fought like a man against your kind. No offense to you of course. He has grown over the years, and he's turning into quite the brave warrior he is aiming to be. You should be doing that too, or else you'll be overtaken!_

_Now that that's out of the way, I'll say something. Nico Robin is not an evil woman. Well sure she has her creepy moments, like discovering me doing something unmentionable (not anything bad, I swear!) or laughing to herself, but she's good. We wouldn't have attacked Enies Lobby if that wasn't the case. The woman was all alone by herself for 20 years; I think it's alright if we cut her a little slack. Even I've come to realize that even if I haven't warmed up to her like the others yet, in time I will._

_I'm fine obviously, battered but fine. Yubashiri isn't though; he got rusted when a guy named Shu rusted him with his Devil Fruit power. Remember him, that freebie I got for nothing in Loguetown? I've yet to find a true memorial for this guy. I don't think Water Seven is a good place to bury him; it's sinking under the water anyway._

_Oh, and did I mention that Vice-Admiral Garp came here? Here's the kicker: he's Luffy's grandpa! I won't be saying any more since you'll be court-martialed if anyone other than you reads this. I'm sorry I have to withhold information, but hey, you do that too right? If you see Kaku, that giraffe guy of the CP9, tell him I appreciate a good fight. I'd be willing to fight him again, on more amicable circumstances._

_I learned that last phrase from Robin._

_I was babysitting when she captured me doing it. Don't ask how or why._

_Roronoa Zoro, worth 120,000,000_

Smoker smiled and closed his eyes. He'd misunderstood a lot, even trampling unintentionally on someone else's feelings. He'd apologize later in the morning. For now, he needed more sleep.

He didn't notice the Video Den Den Mushi perched on top of a shelf, just across the bed.

**A/N**: I wasn't expecting 10 more reviews, but keep 'em coming!


	5. Zoro gets ready

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 5<p>

"Okay everyone, there's at least an hour before we disembark," called Nami, looking at her new Log Pose. "Be ready and since we can only fit four people on the Mini Merry, there's a chance you won't go on the island."

"But Namiiii~," whined Luffy, face crumpling in sorrow. "I wanna go to the island!" His hands were waving around, pointing at the burning inferno.

"Get away from her, you shitty rubber," barged Sanji, kicking Luffy away from Nami. "You're practically guaranteed to go. Only 3 people will be picked from the straws."

"Okay, then I order that I am guaranteed to go!" declared Luffy, his arms folded.

"We already decided that!" screamed Nami and Sanji, kicking his head in unison.

Usopp was on the dining table, busy cutting the straws to be used for the raffle. Chopper went to and fro stocking up medicines in each backpack available. As Robin looked on, she noticed something strange.

"Where's your backpack?" questioned Robin, finding it weird that the sniper hadn't packed up yet. Usopp looked up from his work temporarily.

"I don't wanna go there, I'll burn to death," he replied bluntly. Brook apparently found something funny in the sentence, and started laughing.

"If it's another one of your skull jokes Brook –"

Brook held up a bony hand. "Yohohoho! But I'm only laughing since if I'm chosen, I'll go since –"

"Since you're already dead, right?" said Chopper in passing. Brook sulked and pouted to the ground.

"Chopper-san, you can't do that," he moaned. Franky knocked the skeleton's head.

"What are you doing? Get a move on and help me reel in the sails!" The cyborg went on his business, not so much looking at the two denizens on the dining table.

"What's up with Franky?" Usopp wondered. "First he was all jolly, now he's all huffy."

Robin just giggled with her ubiquitous _fufu_.

As those scenes unfolded at the bottom, Zoro was in the crow's nest, double-checking the things he was gonna bring on the island, provided he picked the lucky straw. As he rummaged through his things, he noticed a little green box, tucked just out of sight among all the weights and protein shakes. He smiled and picked it up.

"30 minutes, you bastards!" Sanji shouted through the din. It meant that the food would be ready in 30 minutes. _He would never take this long to cook in the past. I wonder what changed?_

Zoro shook his head. He would deal with it later. For now, the letters inside the box were more of a priority. As a rule, they decided that they would bring at least one of the letters they wrote to each other on their adventures. It felt awkward at first, but as time passed by he considered it unlucky that he didn't have at least one letter with him. He then chose a letter he had brought with him to Kuragaina Island, the letter he chose when they moored at Sabaody Archipelago two years ago. He tucked it in a weatherproof, watertight skein he bought at Alabasta for the purpose.

* * *

><p>It had only been three days after Crocodile was arrested, his organization defeated by the upcoming rookies from East Blue. Roronoa Zoro was wrapped up in bandages, making it hard to move for the swordsman who was locked in mortal combat with the foremost bounty hunter of West Blue, "The Killer" Mr. 1 Daz Bones.<p>

Lamenting the fact that the skill he used to cut metal wasn't available to him at that particular moment, he started lifting rocks that weighed at least a ton each. He cut the other bandages limiting his movement, leaving only a respectable amount necessary for his recuperation. As he was busy training, the place was quiet, the tranquil atmosphere only destroyed by the soft crackling of sand underneath a walking person.

"I'd recognize those footfalls anywhere," started Zoro. He hadn't seen the person yet, but he was sure of who it was. "Your gait is that of a swordsman's, but they're too soft for a male. What are you doing here?"

Tashigi halted in her tracks. Truly, Roronoa Zoro was a formidable man. She could have arrested him right then and there, but decided against it as it went against her _bushido_, or code of honor.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I just mentioned why."

She walked towards where the swordsman was sitting, and stuck an umbrella on the sand. She spread out a picnic blanket, the patterns that of the Marine insignia. She then unwrapped different kinds of lunchboxes, or _bentos_, as she would call it. Zoro was incensed.

"What are you doing, foolish woman? I'm seriously training here, not for a picnic!"

Tashigi sighed. "Yes, I truly am foolish. I failed my captain, I failed the Marines, and even now I have failed as a woman."

Zoro put down the rocks as Tashigi continued on with her sad spiel, her shoulders starting to shudder.

"M-my just-tice was p-proven wrong, and ev-ven S-smoker-san refused a p-promotion b-because of my _powerlessness_, I l-let pirates, _you_ t-take c-care of things –" Tashigi broke down, letting her tears fall onto the hot sand.

Zoro fumbled with the blanket's cloth for a moment, then started to speak.

"Aahh, this is the problem with you! You always think negatively of yourself! Just how high is your pride, woman? Stop thinking like a narcissist –"

"I have my pride as a swordsman!" Zoro shook his head.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about what matters, the little things that you do for the people. That's what you Marines do, right? Protecting the people?" Tashigi nodded, her hair bobbing along.

"Now then, what's there to cry about? Crocodile was arrested, by you might I add, so that's a good thing. The direct result of that is that the people have their faith restored in you. They know to trust you, since you've done a good job apprehending a traitor Shichibukai." Zoro paused for breath. "Don't just count the big things you've done or failed to do. The little things add up, too." Having nothing else to say, he blushed, scratched his head and added, "so are we gonna eat or not?"

Tashigi smiled through her tears, and nodded once again. _Thanks for the encouragement, Roronoa._

* * *

><p>The sky was fast approaching dusk, and they had chatted for quite some time already. They talked about nonsense things, Nanohana, about the old man he left at Yuba, the rain that fell. As they both started towards the city, Tashigi gasped and told him to wait.<p>

"You'll get lost if you don't!" called the marine. Zoro pouted, but allowed himself a little smile after that. _She's moving forward on her own, at least._

Tashigi hurried up to his side. "I almost forgot about the canister," she said breathlessly. "Why are they camouflaged to look like sand, it looks so stupid – is there something on my face?"

"N-nothing," he replied, embarrassed that she had caught him staring at her face. "J-just that, yeah, they look stupid. Yeah, they do."

She gave him a skeptical look, but dropped the matter altogether. Walking up the stairs leading to the heart of Alubarna, Tashigi suddenly asked Zoro a question that made him almost slip.

"Would you like to talk again sometime? A-as friends of course."

He looked down at her face. Her eyes were boring into the stone steps, determinedly avoiding his gaze, her cheeks the same hue as the setting sun. Etching the scene in his memory, Zoro grunted.

"You mean it?"

"Sure."

She beamed at him, her smile more radiant than the sun. Here was a girl who wore her feelings on her sleeve, and he was slowly attracted to her. He was no kid, he knew the difference when it was lust governing his desires, and when it was something else.

"Then, let's write letters to each other."

Zoro resolved to ask Usopp privately about how to write a letter. It wasn't really high on his priorities when he didn't know where his parents were, or that killing and capturing criminals for food was more important. At that moment, Tashigi grabbed his hand.

"Wha –?"

"So you don't get lost."

* * *

><p>Weaving through the crowd, they finally reached their destination. It was an all-purpose shop, built hastily after the destruction of the war. Nevertheless, it was functional, and had all of the basic needs a recovering city would need.<p>

The pair was embarrassed. Because they were holding hands, they were being wolf-whistled at by the men. The women were all saying things like _how sweet, love after such a troubled time ~_, or _lucky, I wish I had some romance in my life too ~. _Now that they were here, they relinquished contact, either side none too happy, though they would never admit it.

"So, let's choose!"

Tashigi chose a plain leather envelope with gilded edges. Zoro chose a common skein. When she protested, he held up one hand.

"It's my choice."

The mustachioed old man at the cashier station smiled at them. "It's nice to see some of the youth act sincerely."

Zoro laughed. "Old man, if you knew who I was, you'd cower in your seat." Tashigi grimaced, but kept her sentiments to herself.

The old man waved his hand. "Oh, I know. Every person has their secrets to keep. But the way I see it within you two, there are none."

It was Tashigi's turn to laugh. "You have no idea how many secrets we keep from each other, sir."

The old man waved his hand once again, and smiled a toothy smile. "I didn't mean petty secrets, I meant the important ones. Now run along, my customers are waiting." As he smiled, Zoro noticed that the guy looked like Luffy, only with a beard.

* * *

><p>It was time to go their separate ways, Zoro to the palace, Tashigi back to the ship. Her face was wrought with incredulity as Zoro described the room they were staying in, complete with marble floors and plaster walls. The beds were feather soft, and the sheets were pure unadulterated silk.<p>

"You should really send me one of those," she laughed as they stood on a crossroad, the stars beginning to show themselves.

"When we meet again I'll give them to you," he replied with a grin, the sounds of hammering receding with the passing of time.

A silent moment passed, and they unashamedly stared at each other. A mutual understanding passed between them, and it resulted in a hug.

"I'll miss you," said Tashigi, her voice muffled by his chest.

"As will I," replied Zoro, breathing in the scent of sun in her hair.

They stood like that for a while, until Zoro broke the ice.

"Wow, your chest is really non-existent."

Tashigi pulled away, her face burning red. "Pervert!"

Zoro laughed, and walked towards the palace. With a fond look at his back, Tashigi started towards Smoker's ship, only one thing passing between their minds.

_Thank you._

* * *

><p>Zoro opened the letter one last time.<p>

_Roronoa,_

_So yeah, I'm the first to write. Where are you now? I'm here in my quarters, thinking of what to write. After the amount of topics I brought up there in Alabasta, I can't seem to think of one now. Why is that? Anyway, I've got a new mission, top-secret by the way, you can't know that, and I'm about to go on it in a week's time._

_Keep your end of the bargain! Whenever you disembark, you have to keep at least one letter with you. That was our deal, and if we ever find each other without one, our swords will be confiscated by the other. Well, it was your idea, not mine. Just wait until I get my hands on the Wadou Ichimonji. Haha!_

_So yeah, write to me already. It's so boring talking to Smoker-san all the time, not that he's boring of course. He's just … not a swordsman, you know?_

_Keep in touch,_

_Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi_

He tucked it into the skein and got out. At the very least, he wouldn't get it burned on the island.

**A/N:** Wow, that was tiring. Can you believe I wrote this during my study time for my exams?


	6. Hina and Tashigi for womankind

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 6<p>

It had been a while since the commotion in the room happened, and Jango was none too pleased about it. He had the task of retrieving the Video Den Den Mushi from the Ensign's room, and with a Logia inside, he wasn't too thrilled to take on the job.

He picked the lock, a skill he learned back in the days when he was still a pirate. The resultant clicking sound told him he succeeded, and he tiptoed inside as humanly possible.

Looking around, it didn't look like a typical girl's room. It had some personal effects like photo frames, a vanity cabinet, but it lacked ... _femininity_. Most girls' quarters had decorations on it, like carpeted floors or an extra comforter, or maybe smelled like perfume, some flowery, some seductive. But this room ... it leaned more towards the masculine side of things. It smelled like washed metal and swords polish. Taking it all in, Jango slowly made his way on the cold stone floor, his hair on end.

Besides the fact that his stomach growled at the smell of Smoker's dinner leftovers, the retrieval operation passed by without much incident. Every officer he passed by was greeted with a stuttering hello, although that wasn't strange since Jango was a weird existence in itself. He brought something new to the base every week, and that broke the usual humdrum monotony that most barracks suffered from.

At the moment, Jango was half-running towards their shared quarters in the east wing of the male residence unit. Throwing the still-hot breakfast buns from his chest into the trash, he immediately burst into the room, his hair still in a wig. The room's other denizen erupted in laughter.

"I've got to say," laughed Fullbody. "Dressing in drag really sticks out on you especially when you haven't shaved the goatee yet!"

Jango was not amused. "Whatever. I didn't see you bust your butt out there!"

"Hey, I do the planning, you do the working," retorted Fullbody. "A heavyset man like me cannot do sneaking around. Plus, I'd be suspected the moment I step out of this room dressed in drag. Do you know what it would do to my reputation?

"What did it do to _mine_?"

Fullbody waved the comeback off with his knuckled hand. "Whatever. Let's just watch the video and see what we can get. We cannot allow that ignoramus defile our pure flower any longer."

* * *

><p>Tashigi was wide-awake after her talk with Hina. She always noticed that Smoker was kind of dense when it came to females, but she didn't know it was that bad. Her superior was already asleep, tired after crying her eyes out. Looking at her glasses perched upon the bedside table, she tried to remember when it was she who felt all those feelings so long ago. Her heart and her duty were once the same, but after meeting that man she didn't know which way was up anymore. <em>Good job confusing me more, Roronoa. Ironic, seeing as the one who didn't know the difference between up and north was him.<em>

"Can't sleep?" spoke Hina suddenly. Tashigi moved like she had a spasm, and regained feeling in her limbs.

"Don't scare me like that Hina-san," said the ensign, goosebumps still there. She looked sideways into Hina's puffy eyes. Hina was looking up at the pink ceiling. Many people only knew her as a no-nonsense official of the Marines, but not many knew that Hina liked to have a good time and retained her girly side in private.

"I wonder who felt worse, me back in your room," said Hina, pausing as if she was carefully choosing the next words she would say, "or you back in Loguetown?"

Tashigi smiled in the lamplight. "You of course, Hina-san. I still have a ways to go, but I'd like to think I've grown since then." Hina brushed her subordinate's hair with her fingers.

"Of course," she replied sleepily, and closed her eyes.

As one who couldn't sleep, Tashigi tried to count sheep jumping over a fence but after reaching 158, she was more unable to sleep, boredom overtaking her. She blushed, having thought of a weird idea, but resolved to try it out. _After all, I need to sleep_.

Taking a deep breath, she started counting. _One Roronoa Zoro, two Roronoa Zoros _...

Her heart beating like it broke some speed limit, she finally surrendered to Morpheus.

* * *

><p>Tashigi was dusty as she got back from training with the soldiers outside. As a Petty Officer, she had her reputation to uphold. As a woman, she had her pride to uphold. But there were perks too. As a captain, she had her own quarters to herself. As a woman ... well, that's for another time. The point is, whenever one worked hard one got what they wanted.<p>

Speaking of wants, Tashigi wanted something so bad that particular week. It was so bad that she checked in the Marine post office two times a day. The men thought it weird, but the women knew what was up. Thankfully, as gossip was sparse since everyone respected each others' privacy, Tashigi could do it without fear of female intrusion.

She had written at least 10 drafts of the thing, before settling for a simplistic approach courtesy of Hina. After succeeding in sending it, her high could not be contained, outperforming her own personal records every day. Whether in combat, in lessons, in missions, she exceeded expectations. Smoker was amazed, but he didn't ask.

One cloudy day, her prayers were answered. Her hunger satiated as she just came from the Mess Hall, her impatience even more so as she discovered an envelope in her P.O. box. She immediately forked over 20 Beri as she grabbed the object, clutching it tightly in her chest as she half-ran towards the female residential compound.

Locking the door as to prevent unnecessary and unwanted interruptions, she used a letter opener she bought the other day and carefully opened the envelope. _Wait, how come this letter wasn't screened? Didn't this just come from a pirate? _Turning it over, she was relieved to see that although it was addressed to her, the name and location wasn't what she imagined it to be.

_Rorno Zori  
>Mooing Gerry<br>Grand Line_

Tashigi looked at it with incredulity and disbelief.

... _Whoever thought of that line doesn't have any taste in letter making_.

Somewhere in the Grand Line, a long-nosed liar sneezed.

Before she read the letter, she did a few preparations. She wiped the lenses of her glasses with a special solution and cloth, fixed her hair, tidied up her desk, and set up a plate of cookies with a glass of water. Deeming herself ready to read the letter, she unfolded the piece of paper with shaking hands.

_Hey,_

_This is my first time writing a letter. I learned back when I was still a student on how to read and write. I survived school, so doesn't that make me civilized? Anyway, where am I right now, huh? Okay, I'm here on the prow with no one around me, it's really hot, my sweat is dripping, it's only water everywhere, and Miss All-Sunday of the Baroque Works joined us. You got that right. Nico Robin has joined the Straw Hat Pirates._

_Wait, don't freak out yet. Luffy said she was a good woman, so I let go that day. I still don't trust her though. I don't know if she did anything to you, but she did so many things against us it's crazy. She's got the whole crew under her thumb now. Not me, not me. I'll stand tall until the time when she reveals her true colors. There you have it. Our crew suddenly just got more notorious._

_I'll keep a letter every time we get shore leave? What kind of corny promise is that? Well alright. I'll do that, you keep your hair on._

_Roronoa Zoro_

_P.S. Remember me? I'm Usopp. I taught Zoro the basics on how to write a letter. I'm sneaking this in since he doesn't know how to fold the paper without crumpling it._

The captain smiled, completely elated. She just had her first correspondence, but she didn't know how to respond. She also didn't know whether it was etiquette to write as soon as you receive a letter. Throwing those thoughts out of her head, she got her pen and paper and started writing down.

* * *

><p>Smoker woke up completely refreshed in the morning. His pillow felt softer than normal. Tashigi apparently changed the pillows while he slept. Stretching his arms, he was just starting to do his morning exercises when he noticed something off.<p>

_If she did replace my pillow, then why didn't she get rid of the leftovers? Speaking of pillows_ ... he looked under it, his face horrified when he learned of the result. _Where are the_ _letters?_

He immediately ran to Hina's quarters, dodging each female officer surprised to see the Commodore flustered. Not bothering to knock, he immediately barged in. "Tashigi! Someone stole your let ... ters ..." His eyes widened, not expecting the females to be still in their underwear.

Tashigi was wearing a conservative white brassiere with no hint of a design on it. Her chest was threatening to spill out of the underwear; evidently she did some growing over the years. Her panties were a matching set; the barest hint of a design was an embroidered T, the vertical part of it extending downwards. She gave off the vibe of a conservative, bridled lust, threatening to break down its walls at the first hint of excitement.

Hina on the other hand screamed sexy. She was wearing a black and red bustier with gold lace lining the edges. The matching panties was a see-through, concealing and revealing at the same time. Her legs were encased in garter stockings, and she was halfway putting on rouge when Smoker barged in.

"Want me to call Attachan for you?" said Hina in a bored tone breaking the silence. Tashigi just held up her Marine jacket against her body. Smoker regained his bearings and tried to resist looking away from their faces.

"I-I'll be waiting down at the Mess Hall." Listening to the receding sound of his footsteps, they waited until they were out of earshot. The two women smiled faces of glee, immediately giving way to raucous laughter.

"Ha! Did you see his face!" laughed Hina, wiping tears from her eyes. "I bet he'll think twice about us now."

"Yes, Hina-san, it was quite funny," replied Tashigi, abdominal muscles rippling with every peal. "That should broaden his awareness about us women."

Smoker couldn't look them in the eyes quite after that.

* * *

><p>Fullbody and Jango couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had just found the secrets linking the three people together. In any case, it was against Smoker and Tashigi, and a case of this magnitude could revamp the whole Marine system as they knew it.<p>

"I think we're going into something we don't quite know," said Jango, getting cold feet. Sensing jaws of defeat, Fullbody strengthened their resolve.

"We're going to trudge through this Jango," he said. "Too late to turn back now."

They looked at a piece of paper lying on the desk. It was a letter, and the signature was unmistakably Roronoa Zoro's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry if the update took so long! I was busy. Anyway, there are a few terms I wish to clarify. Oh, and I edited some parts of last chapter. The ranks were jumbled up. I really need a beta reader. Can you believe the chapters I upload here only take one typing?

**Morpheus:** God of Sleep. Mythology.

**Attachan:** Flaming Attachan, the person responsible for taking bounty pictures in One Piece.


	7. Smoker has a date

**Dear** **Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 7<p>

Smoker had his head in his hands. No matter what he did, he couldn't erase the images burned in his brain against his will. As a male he found them irresistible, but as a Marine he had his code to uphold. Marines were Marines, no matter what the gender. He felt so hypocritical, he was even supporting Tashigi's stand on the whole thing.

"Not going to order us breakfast?" asked Hina, hauling Tashigi along like a puppy. Smoker noticed she didn't smell like smoke for a change. _She smells like roses._

"No," he replied, getting a tray of salad from the opposing table and distributing it among themselves. The owners of the food tried to complain, but stuffed it inside themselves as Smoker used his famous glare, leaving them to get food once more, mumbling about corrupt Marine officials under their breaths.

Looking stern, he glared once again at Tashigi, who automatically straightened up out of habit. As he scooped up his salmon-mayonnaise salad out of the bowl, Hina chuckled and asked Smoker, "Since when did you eat salads?"

Smoker glared once again, a vein threatening to pop out of his head. "Look Hina, I know you like your salad, so just eat up, yeah?"

The two women smiled inwardly among themselves. Smoker was obviously feeling bad about the situation, and as an indirect apology, ate some salad. To him it was some sort of punishment, and that's what made it funny for them. Hina tried to take it up a notch.

"Since there's no mission on your log to do," she started, "you have to take the day off with us."

"When did you look at my log?" said Smoker, genuinely surprised. But he wasn't a Commodore for nothing, and he immediately made the connection. _Tashigi._

Hina jumped to her defense. "Yes she provided me with the information, but how was I going to get to communicate with you if you didn't tell me anything?"

Smoker put his hand down. "Hina, the Academy was the Academy, nothing else."

"Oh, and I assume that the fact that you requested that we exchange first buttons was also just Academy right?"

"I was a fool back then!"

"You're still one right now!"

Tashigi looked at each one of them like they were tennis players locked in an incredible volley. She had no idea that Smoker was interested in women up until that point. She just assumed that, like her, Smoker was a career-first guy. _I've been proven wrong once again, but I like this kind of wrong._

"All right, I'll take you out damn it! Tashigi, you come with us." The ensign was surprised, but was even more surprised to see Hina's face locked sternly, her jaw clamped.

* * *

><p>A bag of Beli changed hands. A gruff man with broad shoulders and big biceps looked inside the bag, and apparently satisfied, smiled at the two men looking at him. He made his bodyguards ease up on the weapons, and the sounds of guns being uncocked were to be heard in the dingy hall.<p>

"Let's talk business, boys. What we have here is a rare opportunity for us to work together again. Do we have someone we need to kill?"

A man wearing a blue shirt rubbed his iron knuckles. "It's a kidnapping actually, one which will require your services in stealth ..."

* * *

><p>Tashigi felt awkward. She hadn't been on a date before, and her being as Smoker's double-date certainly didn't apply. She looked at Hina with a pleading look, and Hina just shrugged. The two of them were walking towards the agreed meeting spot, a fountain in the middle of a park in the city. It was summer, and Hina dressed suitably for the occasion.<p>

She was clad in a simple black top with white flowers on it, massive sideboob notwithstanding. Ordinary short shorts were on the menu too, along with some brown sandals that were just right. Hina didn't like wearing heels; she wore them too much on her job. Sunglasses were perched on her head, though for what reason Tashigi didn't know.

In comparison, Tashigi looked like she was going on a job. She wore flat leather shoes, a maroon tank with white jeans, capped off with her ubiquitous glasses on her head too. Hina forced her to wear contacts, but she just wore the glasses for whatever emergency arose.

They spotted Smoker easily, smoke puffs coming from his lit cigars a clue. He was wearing a dark blue cloth jacket with a marine shirt inside, white shorts, black shoes and white socks. He looked like an overgrown school boy, his hairy legs out in the open. The man had either a screwed sense of fashion, or he never had one.

"Hina disgusted!" she exclaimed as she eyed Smoker up and down. Smoker scratched his head and signalled both of them to come with him to a quaint cafe overlooking the sea, a backdrop of mountains to the back.

"Smoker-san, is this how you take Hina-san out on a date?" asked Tashigi out of the blue, causing Smoker to almost leap out of his chair.

"W-who said I was taking her out?" he exclaimed, and was silenced by Hina's _Awase Baori._ "Mmmpfff –!" Hina then faced Tashigi.

"In all my years in the Academy until now, Smoker has _never_ taken me out," offered Hina, daring Smoker to break out. "As a woman, it makes you die inside, doesn't it?"

"It ... certainly feels that way," replied Tashigi, not knowing what to say.

Smoker became smoke to float to another location and came back to the table. The onlookers were mostly surprised, but discreetly talked among themselves about the rare phenomenon.

"Listen Tashigi," he began, dodging Hina's attempts at silencing him once again. "I never took her out or anything because there was never anything between us in the first place."

"Says the guy who begged me for help when he was put in incarceration duty," shot Hina. "I remember what you said, what was it again? Ah – 'Right now, you're most important to me Hina. Please don't leave me.'" Smoker turned beet red and countered with a crack of his own.

"Like the woman who always referred to herself in third person all the time until now in missions, has any right to talk about me like that."

"Ha, that's rich! I only do that because the higher-ups asked me to continue that childish trait of mine to invite in new recruits! At least I'm in major cities and parades! Where are you? Oh yeah, out in the wild smoking everyone's lungs out!"

"You're putting down smoking? Hey, I know the reason you smoke woman, it was all because –!" Smoker's face dawned with realization and hastily changed the subject. "Oh, there's the hotcake. Let's dig in, my treat of course."

They all ate their hotcakes in silence, sipping coffee when needed, until Tashigi couldn't hold it in any longer. "Smoker-san, what's the real reason you've invited me today?"

He put down the fork, looked at Hina, and looked back at Tashigi.

"I've thought hard about those letters, and I want to ask you how it all happened."

As Tashigi narrated her experiences, two men sat down three tables away from the group. The skinnier one of them took out a piece of paper, presumably a letter, and started to review it.

* * *

><p>Fullbody was incensed. Jango took out the damn letter three times already! Making sure his point went across, he hit Jango on the shoulder.<p>

"Ehh! What's your problem?" asked Jango, rubbing the sore area.

"Don't take it out again! We already know what's there!" replied Fullbody in a harsh whisper. Waving away the waiter who approached them, he made eye contact with the burly man who already knocked the manager and staff out one by one. He and his gang dressed up as the staff, ready to capture their goal.

"But, it's so heart-warming!" exclaimed Jango. "I believe love makes the world go round, do you?"

"No I don't! Now just sit tight and wait!" shushed Fullbody, his eyes already trained on their target. As if nothing happened, Jango went on to read the letter.

_Hey Tashigi,_

_I'll only call you by your name this once, alright? No arguing. Anyway, I'm at an island called Jaya right now. We're busy repairing and refitting the Merry through the night to make her 'sky-worthy'. Read first, questions later. I'm sure you want to know what the whole deal is._

_We were just some days out of Alabasta when a giant galleon fell on us. Robin suspected it was from a Sky Island, and trust me, it sounded ridiculous the first time I heard it. It wasn't so much after that when Luffy found a map and Nami's Log Pose pointed upwards. You read that right, upwards. Or was it downwards? Wait, I'll ask Usopp._

_Damn Usopp, I bonked him because he just gave me a look, no – he assumed I was a retard. I sneaked a peek at the Log Pose, but Curly Brow henpecked me for no reason, telling me to stop looking at Nami's chest. What the hell! I could care less about that evil witch's chest or what she's lugging around every day, but yeah I confirmed the directions myself. It's upwards. I even wrote it on my hand so that I wouldn't forget._

_So it's up, and yeah, ships don't normally go up. They either go left, right, forward, back, or down to sink. Never up, unless you're riding a wave (yeah we've done that. Luffy's a crazy captain. I sometimes wonder why I joined the Strawhats at all). We just finished outfitting the wings, and here I am writing this by lamplight. Whew, this is long._

_Luffy, Nami, and I went to Mock Town, this island's port. Long story short, we got into a fight and Luffy told me not to retaliate. We were kicked to our teeth, mocked beyond what our pride could handle by someone named Bellamy and his crew. I heard he's worth 55 million, I think me or Luffy or even Idiot Cook could take him no problem, but Luffy said no, so no. You should understand, not picking a fight not worth fighting._

_Anyway, Nami screamed up a storm after that, Robin brought us some information. We met this Montblanc Cricket who gave us evidence about Sky Island. He had two monkeys with him, but yeah. When we were away getting the South Bird though, Bellamy kicked their butts and stole their treasure. Luffy's gone to pick a bone with him._

_So yeah, here's the deal. I'll still be bringing your letter with me to whatever's up there. However, if we crash back down (we're supposed to ride a wave that shoots upwards) then I'm certain I'm dead. If I do die, don't bother replying. Don't reply to me this time either. I'll send you something when I get to the next island after this whole Sky Island business._

_I miss you already._

_Roronoa Zoro_

_P.S. As a friend._

Jango felt his eyes tear a bit behind his sunglasses for the third time that day.

* * *

><p>Smoker listened to the whole story, fully absorbing each and every detail. Hina as well, even though she had already heard it before. She looked at Smoker's face and saw the boy she knew many years ago, that natural curiosity smoothing the creases on his well-worn face. <em>That natural curiosity got you into trouble too.<em>

Tashigi narrated with such enthusiasm, recalling each and every memory leading to the agreement with vivid descriptions. Her knocking into Zoro, their subsequent chance meeting in the sword shop, and their duel in the rain ... it wasn't until she ended the story at Alabasta that Smoker raised a question.

"Do you have one of those letters with you right now?" he asked seriously. Tashigi and Hina looked at each other for a second, and Hina nodded. Tashigi complied and took out a plain envelope with gilded edges. A bit folded and creasing, it contained not just one, but two pieces of paper.

"This is his," said Tashigi, differentiating the papers. "This was supposed to be my reply to him after his letter from Jaya."

"Why, what happened?" prodded Smoker.

"He said not to send a reply."

Tashigi stood up from the table. With questioning looks from both Hina and Smoker, she smiled. "You can read them both if you'd like. Hina-san's already read his letter after Sky Island, but I know she hasn't read my reply to the Jaya letter. You too Smoker-san ... you can read them together."

Her footsteps quite silent amongst the cobbled stones, they watched her as she made her way inside the shop, presumably to use the restroom.

Handling both papers with care, they agreed with themselves to read the reply to the Jaya letter first. As they opened the paper, they were shocked at the penmanship. This wasn't the cutesy writing or the formal lettering they were accustomed to, it was quite violent and had erasures, with ink spilling in places. It was supposed to be a long letter, apparently depicting Marine training and how it's conducted, or the sucky Mess Hall food they've had to put up with over the years, or the jokes making fun of Zoro's abysmal directional sense. All that was crossed out. She left only a measly space at the end for what looked like no more than a memo.

_Zoro,_

_Please be safe. Don't die on me. I am and always will be your friend._

_I miss you too._

_Wishing and praying for your safety,_

_Tashigi_

* * *

><p>As Tashigi made her way out of the restroom, two hands suddenly restrained her hands. A handkerchief containing chloroform was applied to her nose, and she fainted instantly. The two men silently observing the area immediately vacated their chairs, having achieved what they had to do.<p>

In the process of leaving the cafe, they distinctly heard Smoker say, "Right! Her letters were nowhere to be found when I woke up this morning!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry. Please accept so many apologies from me. I had been locked up in work, Korra, One Piece, and school. Sorry for the abrupt ending. I started typing this at around 11 pm, and it's now 3:07 in the morning.


	8. Zoro reflects on his past

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 8<p>

Luffy, Zoro, Robin, and Usopp disembarked from the Mini Merry, staring in awe at the humongous metal structure looming down at them. The first thing they noticed was the heat. It seared through their clothes and burned their eyebrows. The ground was almost molten; the sand near the beaches sparkled like glass.

Luffy and Zoro carried the Mini Merry to shore while Usopp and Robin investigated the gate. There was a huge sign carrying the island's name, Punk Hazard. Peering through the wires, they saw mountains and whole structures on fire. The strange thing was that no human skeleton could be seen lying around.

After deciding which things to leave in the boat, three people debated on how to get inside the island. One was busy trying to get off the island.

"No, it's a bad idea I tell you!" chattered Usopp, his knees shaking. His crewmates smiled at the sight, having missed it for two whole years.

"It's not bad Usopp," complained Luffy in a whining tone. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It left me a long time ago!"

"I thought you were already brave, Captain Usopp?" chided Zoro.

"Let's cut the chit-chat for a while," interjected Robin, causing the other three to zip their mouths. "Let's assess our talents." Robin pointed to herself. "I read." She then moved her finger to Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp in succession.

"I punch," said Luffy, making a fist.

"I cut," growled Zoro, motioning his finger to make a line across his neck.

"I run," said Usopp in a scared tone.

Robin's lips formed what was like half a smile and half a frown. Zoro stood up and cut the gate, the unanimous decision made silently. The swordsman reflected on how easy he cut the metal gate down. Making sure the skein was safe inside his kimono, he rushed in after his friends.

* * *

><p>Dracule Mihawk was silently observing his protege. Zoro was exponentially growing better, markedly improving his skills in the last year. Now he could put down at least 10 mandrills with a slash. Far from his level, but better than when he started. Perona was beside him, making little swinging actions with her hands and giving out comments under her breath like, "That's the way!" and "Oooh, be careful!" If he didn't know any better he'd had assumed Perona was steadily liking Zoro.<p>

Averting his eyes from the training session, he went to the castle's laundry. Mihawk liked to do laundry on spare days, and as the ghost girl refused to do any laundry he had to do triple his usual workload. Rolling up his sleeves he started on Zoro's haramaki, but noticed something embedded in it. Washing his hands free of soap, he plucked out what seemed to be a small leather envelope. Mihawk decided against opening it, preferring to discuss it with his student when dinner was being prepared.

As Perona happily skipped towards the kitchen like she did the recent weeks, Zoro came out of his quarters wearing a white tank top and dark green pants. He just washed himself, and greeted the World's Strongest Swordsman with a bow. Mihawk nodded in return, and they sat on a long table, waiting for the food to come. As always, the master started the conversation.

"How's training?" he asked. _This is getting boring._

"Fine," Zoro replied nonchalantly. _Same thing everyday, huh?_

Mihawk smiled, and turned the conversation around. "You need not hide it from me, Roronoa Zoro. I know you're bored of the same conversation for about six months now, but you couldn't bring it up because you couldn't offend me."

"I'm sorry, master," said Zoro, apologizing with a short bow. _What was the point of pointlessly agitating me?_ "Is there something new in the training menu ..?"

"I'll get to that later," waved Mihawk with a hand. "What I want to know," he said as he fished something from his pocket, "is this." He put the skein on the table, prompting Zoro to get the offending object and check the contents. Mihawk smiled as the green-haired swordsman peeked inside, looking for any signs of tampering. "If you're worried then no, I haven't read it, and it's the first time I've seen it."

Zoro sighed in relief. "I believe you deserve some answers."

"If to pass the time and relieve ourselves of boredom then yes," replied Mihawk, grin slowly growing larger.

Zoro passed the letter to Mihawk, who read it in silence.

_Roronoa Zoro,_

_Never EVER make me worry like that again! I'd be lost if you died; I mean, there'd be no one to talk to anymore! We have to make this a rule: no more depressing letters like that. In my line of duty, not concentrating on the mission is most fatal. I implore you, never do that again._

_So you've gone to a Sky Island? I haven't been to one myself. What do you mean you fought god and won? That's preposterous, I'm about to laugh. Anyway, it all sounds fantastical. People have wings, they use dials (which are a different kind of ... technology?), there's a lot of gold up there, and it's 10,000 meters up in the sky. Huh._

_Good for you though. I've been stuck with watch duty over the course of a few weeks. Day in and day out it's just watching the prisoners, I fear I'm going to go crazy._

_I'm happy that you're safe, but I'm still angry you made me worried._

_I won't be forgetting this debt of yours,_  
><em>Master Chief Petty Officer Tashigi<em>

The master swordsman looked up with an inquisitive glance. After refolding the letter, he passed it back.

"She's a good fit for you," said Mihawk, noticing Perona wheeling in the food.

"That means so much in every way," said Zoro, pocketing the skein without further persuasion.

"You're going have to tell me everything in time."

"There should be something in it for me."

"Hmm," said Mihawk, rubbing his chin. "How about I tell you a story of mine?" Zoro just nodded, while Perona was busy setting the grilled fish with tartar sauce on the table.

"I once came across a book about a wandering swordsman who had a cross-shaped scar on his cheek," he started. "His blade was reversed – a _sakabatou_, he called it. He was once a deadly assassin, one of the greatest swordsmen of his time. However, an incident caused him to turn away from his killing ways and use his skills for good, to protect the weak and innocent."

Perona finished the table setting and prompted everyone to say grace. After which, Mihawk resumed his story over turkey.

"As such, he needed extreme force of will to stop himself from murdering every man he fought. He just beat them all down with quick strikes and agility. People didn't understand him at first, but in time they did. This man was living the life the way he wanted it to. After all, he relinquished his title for the woman he loved."

"What are you trying to say, master?" said Zoro, not touching his plate of food. Interested, Perona also started listening in.

"Why do you think I'm living alone? Think about it long and hard, Roronoa Zoro. Both of you are swordsmen, and have women you love. However, he gave up his path to power because he found it lonely at the peak. With who you are right now, can you handle the loneliness? You have to be prepared for a few things if you ever beat me to get to the top, and that includes giving her up."

"I have made it my goal to beat you," said Zoro, making Mihawk and Perona smile. "However, I shall do things differently from him. I respect his choices, but I want to try a little differently. I want to bring everyone with me to the top."

"That is much harder to do than to say," replied Mihawk, slicing his Angus beef. "Your goal is lofty; it's far harder to achieve than the swordsman's."

"I have a captain whose goal is harder to achieve than mine," said Zoro with a smile. "I believe he can do it, so why shouldn't I believe in myself?"

Mihawk just nodded and continued eating.

"Er, Perona," said Zoro. "I was thinking, you know, er..."

"Yes, I know, you want to eat in your room," waved Perona. "_Negative Hollow!_"

Zoro followed the Hollow to his room, as he always lost himself in the castle when she didn't guide him.

"Looks like you've got some competition," said Mihawk, uncorking a wine bottle.

Perona just crossed her arms and huffed. "I don't care. I'm with him and that's all that matters."

"What about Gecko Moriah?"

"I was inspired by what he said. I'll bring everyone with me."

Mihawk just shook his head and poured some wine for the ghost girl.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Zoro had just dispatched of the dragon that greeted them. Zoro had the killing blow, <em>Ittoryu Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson.<em> It had the same basic makeup as Shishi Sonson, but had faster execution speed and had Haki in it. As such, Luffy was currently eating through it, Usopp was slicing through some parts for later eating using his _Wadou Ichimonji_, and Robin was circling the corpse, examining it.

The swordsman was impressed by the sniper's physical prowess in particular. Usopp's physical strength had increased during the two years they were separated. In the past, he had to hold the sword in two hands and concentrate just to get in basic stance; now he was wielding the sword like a pro. _Nothing on me of course, but still impressive._ The sniper noticed Zoro looking at him, but paid no heed and continued slicing chunks of meat.

Robin finally tired of examining the dragon, trying to find something strange unnoticed with first impressions. As she sat on a rock just across, Zoro noticed that she looked ... seductive, for lack of terms. Her sweat was running down the middle of her cleavage, and her legs glinted in the blazing fires. She noticed the lewd look Zoro was giving her, and immediately covered his eyes with _Dos Fleur._

"You're not supposed to look at me like that," reprimanded Robin with a small glare.

"I can look, I can't touch," he replied, eyes still covered. "Besides, I know you're for someone else."

Robin withdrew her hands from his eyes, satisfied with the answer. "You're more straightforward now, I see."

"You're more open with your emotions yourself."

"I'm glad you also noticed, thank you."

He laughed. "Everyone did, it's just that only Franky had the guts to tell you."

Robin laughed along, and Usopp went towards them. "Hey hey, you two better not be laughing at me."

"We're not, don't worry," said Zoro. "What do you need?"

Usopp handed over the sword. "I don't have enough rope to tie everything up. I mean, I can carry that, but I'll need a rope to put them all together."

"Looks like Luffy already got to it," pointed Robin. The captain was currently eating through the freshly cut provisions.

"Hey everyone, I'm not sharing!" called Luffy in-between mouthfuls.

"Luffy! That's for later!" screamed an indignant Usopp.

Robin stood up to help Usopp with the meat packing. Zoro closed his eyes and leaned on a stone wall.

* * *

><p>"Roronoa," called Mihawk from the doorway. Zoro was currently executing two thumb pushups, and his master's presence demanded his utmost attention and respect.<p>

"What is it, master?" he asked, wondering what the man had to say.

"We're going to start a new phase of training tomorrow. I suggest you prepare yourself."

"Yes sir, but what is it about ..?"

Mihawk went inside the room and sat on a chair. Noticing Perona hovering outside, he invited her in, and she sat on the bed. Zoro remained standing where he exercised just before.

"Do you remember the story I told you about the swordsman with the _sakabatou_?"

Zoro nodded, unsure where his master was going along with it.

"How did the swordsman rein in his killing instinct?"

After thinking for a second or two, Zoro replied, "um, force of will, right?"

"Correct. And now, I'm going to teach it to you. The unknown force named _Haki_," said Mihawk. "Ghost girl, summon one."

"_Negative Hollow!_" cried Perona, and one ghost popped out of her hand. Mihawk got out the knife he used against Zoro at the Baratie and slashed the ghost in one motion. It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Zoro's eyes widened and his body started shaking.

"What? But that's impossible!" cried Perona once again, her feelings mainly of shock and disbelief. "My ghosts are completely intangible!"

"Nothing is impossible if you will it to be possible," said Mihawk in reply. "Ghost girl, take care of him." He exited the room without so much as a backward glance.

"That man's a monster," said Perona.

"If he wasn't, I wouldn't have asked him to be my teacher," replied Zoro, his body still not stopping from shaking. Perona noticed his predicament and motioned for him to come to the bed. He complied and immediately, Perona hugged him, his head on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright," she said, patting his green mop of hair. He smelled of sweat, yet she didn't mind.

"This is the only time I'll comply with your wishes, woman," Zoro announced. "Won't you put me inside the bear suit this time? It's the perfect opportunity to take advantage of me, I won't even complain."

"No, I won't," replied Perona. She slid his head from her shoulder to her chest and pressed his head onto her left breast. "Hear that? Now be calm just like I am, or you won't ever go to sleep because of all this."

He was initially shocked at the contact; Perona was never this forward before. The soft mush of her chest and her girly yet motherly, rosy fragrance created a calm illusion, one that Zoro was willing to lose himself in. After some time, the heartbeats lulled him to sleep.

"Last chance, Pero ..." he said as he finally surrendered. Laying him down on the bed, Perona wiped his sweat off with a towel. She traced his scar across his body. She smiled a bittersweet smile, and opened the windows to let in the night air. Packing her things up, she leaned in for a kiss, but decided against it.

"You know the reason why I wouldn't do that to you right now, Roronoa Zoro?" she asked to his sleeping form. "It's because the things that are most fun are the ones that are seemingly unobtainable." She looked at his face with gentle sadness in her eyes, and turned the lights off.

Zoro opened his eyes and reflected on her words for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I put in Zoro x Perona for a friend. Don't worry, I'm still a huge ZoTash fan! ^^


	9. Tashigi shows maturity

**Dear Marimo-kun**  
>Chapter 9<p>

"Smoker-kun!" admonished Hina, feeling awkward in her current position. Smoker tried to adjust his position, but there was nowhere to move.

As Smoker couldn't chase Tashigi and her kidnappers on foot, he hastened back to the base and got out his custom-made Billower Bike. Fortunately, the vehicle was fast enough to chase after the kidnappers. Unfortunately for Hina, it was a one-seater.

"They're getting nearer at any rate," muttered Smoker, feeling uneasy himself. Hina was in no way unattractive, and it somewhat bothered him. "Do you know what to do when we get near them?"

"Yes, now please don't treat me like a child!" said Hina fretfully, pursing her lips like a fish would. "There they are now ... wait, hold up," she added, holding up a hand to stop the commodore from speeding up even more.

"I know they stopped, but what's the problem?" Smoker whispered indignantly. Hina started to get up on the bike, crouching like a lioness would stalk her prey. Smoker tried so hard not to stare at the voluptuous behind that greeted his line of sight.

"I'll stake them out for 15 minutes," planned Hina, surveying the area and looking for possible hiding places. "If I don't return in the allotted time, then you can blow this place up."

"I have confidence in your abilities Hina," said Smoker, dead serious. "Just keep safe."

"You say that like I don't do that every day," muttered Hina, and took to the dark sewers. Smoker got out his pocket watch and started counting down the seconds.

* * *

><p>Hina tiptoed towards the entrance of the sewer. Counting the guards, she made her way to a corner, waited until a patrol passed, and proceeded to the next location. Taking care not to scream at the slightest hint of movement, Hina made her way to a dimly lit shaft. It had many doors, and light was streaming down from the top. Ventilation fans populated the walls, and only three of the doors had guards. She picked up a stone and threw it to the opposite direction.<p>

"Who's there?" called a guard who held his spear in battle mode.

"You really think that amateur trick will work against us?" added another guard equipped with a sword and shield.

With a quick _Soru_, Hina disabled all three guards in almost the exact same time the last sentence ended.

"Directors should really stop making Marine-related movies," said Hina to no one in particular, and took off to the leftmost guarded door.

Meanwhile, Smoker was busy tapping his boot on the ground. He spotted a puppy with brown spots and beady eyes, and it vaguely reminded him of coffee.

Back to Hina, she was just done knocking out 5 guards in succession when she finally reached the end of the tunnel. She was disappointed to find out that it was the guards' quarters. Retracing her steps back, she reached the wide area once again when a patrol spotted her. She captured them all with her _Awase Baori_ and went inside the second guarded room.

She came back as soon as she entered as she found out it was just the kitchen.

The pink-haired woman searched and searched the whole base, dismantling patrols and guards in the process. After what seemed like forever, she gave up and sat on a stool waiting for Smoker. Hina was in no way moving after searching for Tashigi in all the rooms she entered.

The commodore arrived on time, and spotted the former classmate struck out. Her figure looked oddly erotic, if there was such a term – sweat was dripping down her brow, chin, and chest; her soft panting permeated the musky air. Smoker immediately brushed such thoughts away and assumed an indifferent air.

"Oi, I don't see her anywhere," he started, making sure an inflection of annoyance was included.

"Shut up, I'm too tired to argue," Hina retaliated, taking the bait. "I searched the whole area, she wasn't in any of the doors."

Smoker chuckled. "Of course she wasn't in any of them; you're sitting right on it."

Hina looked down and silently cursed herself – _she was sitting on a trapdoor_.

"And you tell me I'm the unobservant one," grinned Smoker.

* * *

><p>Tashigi opened her eyes. It was the first time she got kidnapped, and she immediately tried to move her hands. They were tied tightly with thick rope, and her feet were bound in the same way too. As her eyes got accustomed to the darkness, she saw that she was being kept in some kind of damp basement. A single candle was flickering, but it was nearly spent – <em>flickering?<em>

The captured officer immediately searched for a hole that she could widen. Every nook and cranny she looked, until she got tired and slumped to her original position minutes before she got fired up.

She looked at her inside pocket, and realized that she gave the pieces of paper to Smoker. _I'm not giving up, both Hina-san and Smoker-san are competent officers ..._

The door suddenly burst open. Shielding her line of sight from the sudden exposure, Tashigi was relieved to see both Smoker and Hina. Behind them, she could see people lying on the ground unconscious. However, none of them were paying attention to the victim.

"You idiot! We could have just opened the door the right way! This guy had the keys Smoker-kun," said an enraged Hina, shaking one of the unconscious guards in front of Smoker's face. "Keys. Did you forget how they're used?"

"Moron. Of course I know how to use them," retaliated Smoker in his deep baritone voice. "Come Tashigi. I'll untie those ropes for you."

"Tashigi-chan, I brought your_ Shigure_ for you," offered Hina, handing the green-lacquered katana as soon as her hands were freed. Tashigi rubbed both of her hands and feet to promote circulation, and as she looked around, hordes of low lifers and criminals were bunched together thanks to Hina's Devil Fruit.

"Tashigi, don't emulate this empty-headed woman," started Smoker, lowering his voice just enough for Hina not to hear. "We had a deal that in an hour I would go in after her, but to think she only spent an hour because she got _lost_ –"

"You have no right to talk," retaliated Hina. "Can you believe this idiot? He smoked the entire chamber. The whole closed place! He didn't stop to think that maybe someone would be caught in the friendly fire, that's why he got into so much_ trouble_ in the past –"

"At least everyone was coughing when we got to them!"

"At least I defeated Needless! Wait until I get my hands on the two idiots –"

"Needless, sir? Idiots, idi –" stuttered Tashigi, her brain not quite comprehending everything as a result of being kidnapped a while ago.

"Later. Now," said Smoker, looking at the two females with chagrin. "How do we get out of here?"

* * *

><p>Fullbody and Jango ran as hard as their legs could pump them into a deserted alley. Finding a stack of barrels, they hid behind it, biding their time.<p>

"I never thought Hina-sama herself would come raise a ruckus," moaned Jango, sweating profusely.

"I myself didn't think Smoker himself would storm the front!" muttered Fullbody angrily. He checked his watch. If they planned their escape well, chances were that Smoker and their beloved flower Hina-chan would let them be.

An enraged pinkette then clogged up the end of the alley. On the other end, a chain smoker had veins popping out of his forehead. Just behind him was a blue-haired girl clutching a green-lacquered katana.

Jango raised his hands first. Fullbody slowly followed suit, and they silently prepared themselves for the beatdown awaiting them following the failure of their plans.

Hina, with her arms akimbo, walked over to the two masterminds and immediately proceeded with the beating down. Smoker and Tashigi passively watched from the sidelines as the officer interrogated her subordinates harshly.

Tashigi waited on a barrel as Smoker went out to buy their group something to fill their bellies. Listening dimly to remarks such as _You ungrateful morons_ or _I should have you two castrated and fed to the sharks_, Tashigi looked up at the now orange sky. Smiling at nothing in particular, she leaned back against the wall hugging _Shigure_.

"The nerve of those morons," grumbled Hina in irritation, having sent Fullbody and Jango out with severe warnings. "They thought they could get me by sacrificing you and Smoker? I told them to man up instead and try to outrank the bastard – ah, here he is now."

Smoker set down three cups of piping hot coffee and a box of sweet chocolate cake.

"What, no donuts?" asked Hina. Noticing Smoker's glare, she hastened to explain her side. "It's just that when we were on stakeouts you always hated cakes, saying they were expensive, when donuts could do the same thing and are a fat lot cheaper."

Tashigi giggled and before Smoker could answer replied, "It's the girth, Hina-san."

"Not that," pursed Smoker. "It's just because ... you know, this was an eventful day. I figured I would treat my companions to something to indulge in once in a while."

The two women paid no attention to the blushing nicotine addict.

"See, I told you it was only yesterday he saw us in another light," elbowed Hina, grinning. Tashigi smiled over her cup of coffee as well.

Smoker then got out Tashigi's envelope and asked his subordinate about the Pirate Hunter's reply. "You might as well read it now. Get on with it before you're forced to read it under moonlight."

Tashigi smiled and took out the piece of paper. Amidst blazing orange skies and flocks of seagulls cawing together, she proceeded to read.

* * *

><p><em>Oi Impostor,<em>

_I'm alive. Happy? I bet my swords you are. We saw and heard lots of things up there in the skies. What I'm sure of now is that the Cricket guy wasn't lying at all when he said it was a City of Gold. I don't know what they look like since I've never seen them, I just heard it from the devil woman telling Luffy and the others over at dinner._

_To summarize, we survived a death game against a god. Read that line again and burn it in your memory. Done? Alright, this is what went down. Roughly anyway._

_When we got there (Usopp was so stupid for diving in a sea without a bottom) we had to pay about a million berries for entrance give or take. Many things happened and we got blamed by their government for entering without paying the fee (the old hag told us to go in regardless of paying anyway!) ... we thought we could have had a break from the soldiers chasing us (no offense). Turns out we were wrong and there was also a civil war going on just like Alabasta._

_This is what I heard from Robin: Shandians and Skypeians were at war the very moment Jaya Island was knocked up by the Knock Up Stream. The Shandians protected their land (or Vearth like they called dirt) while the Skypeians saw the Shandians as some intruders. It went on for another 300 years apparently, until we somehow stopped everything by beating Enel the god. Oh right, Enel was the guy who saw himself as a god and shot lightning bolts at everyone. It didn't work on Luffy since Luffy's rubber. I also beat up a giant snake with treasure inside his stomach but I guess it doesn't really matter at this point anyway._

_What do they say on South Blue? All's well that ends well? No way. We had to take some compensation for everything. As pirates (and I'm proud of it) we scammed the hell out of everyone (Usopp was good at this) and stole some treasure. The people took notice I guess, since they were carrying a big-ass cannon right when we were going back down._

_We also somehow infiltrated a Marine Base from above but I'm sure you've heard all about it (if not, then mention it on your next letter)._

_I'm sorry for worrying you. Don't bother lying; I know you. You worry too much. I'm fine, as I know you are too._

_Apologies,_  
><em>Roronoa Zoro<em>

* * *

><p>Hina looked on somberly as Smoker digested the letter. Tashigi figeted, nervously awaiting his impending judgment. He got the letter from her to get a second read in. After what seemed like a while, he folded the letter back into its well-worn creases and gave it to Tashigi.<p>

"He has some messed up penmanship," said Smoker. Tashigi and Hina smiled at each other, and hugged. Smoker just showed a hint of a smile on his features, until an expression of dawning slowly marred his face.

"What is it?" asked Hina urgently.

Smoker faced Tashigi. "When I woke up early today, your letters weren't at the place where I left them."

Tashigi sighed. "Let's go back to the sewers then, Smoker-san, Hina-san."

"You seem to be taking this calmly," said Hina, quite impressed with her charge's composure. "I thought you had a deal with them."

"I learned a lot from the letters," replied Tashigi. Smoker just sighed and signaled them to walk faster under the starry sky, the streets illuminated with moonlight and gas lamps.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I held off on this chappie because I was waiting for some Zoro/Tashigi interaction in Punk Hazard. Don't disappoint me, Oda-sensei! XD


	10. Zoro and Tashigi meet up

**Dear Marimo-kun  
><strong>Chapter 10

Zoro woke up in a frigid blizzard, his head throbbing quite painfully. He looked around and saw the snow littered with unconscious soldiers. Nami, or rather Sanji, was taking a smoke, and Brook was busy scouting the area ahead. Checking his swords to make sure they hadn't frozen to their scabbards, he asked Sanji what happened after he sliced that pincushion.

"No idea what you're talking about. The only thing I know is that after waking up I saw these shitheads crowding us, so I kicked them for almost manhandling Nami-san's beautiful body."

The swordsman pursed his lips. "Personal question, ero-cook. Why do you still sacrifice yourself for that witch? She seems to gravitate to Luffy more." Sanji took a deep draw into the cigarette he lit just moments earlier and blew out a ring.

"Romance, I guess? I was raised to love women. Nami-san's ... Nami-san. I admit that I put her on a pedestal higher than most women, Robin-chwan included, and it doesn't matter if she likes Luffy more, even in that way."

"You're a sucker for pain."

Sanji shrugged and a minute of silence passed between them. Brook broke the ice by returning, informing both of them about the situation and the landscape ahead.

* * *

><p>Tashigi slowly opened her eyes. Looking around, she noticed she was in a cage, along with Vice-Admiral Smoker in her body. Looking to her left were more people, notable and notorious in their own rights. They were the Shichibukai, 'Surgeon of Death' Trafalgar Law, 'Strawhat' Monkey D. Luffy, 'Demon Child' Nico Robin, and 'Cyborg' Franky.<p>

"Oh, you're awake now, Tashigi-san?" _Nico Robin! It was Nico Robin of the Strawhats!_

"Yes, I am," she replied, wary of her surroundings.

"No need to be jumpy, we can't attack each other in our situation right now," smiled the long-haired beauty. She noticed Franky lying on her lap. Noticing her eyes, Robin smiled. "Speaking of which, how do you do? I am terribly sorry for how I treated you back in Alabasta. I believe I've never properly apologized to you for that."

"No no, it's alright." Tashigi remembered that Zoro said something along the lines of _looking at Franky whenever she thinks no one's looking._ "Pardon my curiosity, but are you and that guy ..?" Robin smiled enigmatically once more, and Tashigi stopped herself.

"I wish we had met under more amicable circumstances," said Robin, a sincere look showing itself on her face. "You can open your eyes now, Law-san." Trafalgar Law opened his eyes, evidently guilty of listening in.

"I only heard the line with the circumstances word," he defended. "Nothing more, I swear on my honor."

"Honor's a funny word, coming from a pirate," muttered Smoker, his female voice taking away some of the intended poison.

"Oh, everyone's awake now?" burst Luffy, ever the optimist. Smoker noticed Vergo and a woman some ways away from the cage. Incensed with anger, he called him out.

"Hey, Vergo! The ones outside are all G-5 Marines! They're your men!"

* * *

><p>Zoro was getting tired. He had been running for what seemed like forever from that strange cloud, along with Brook, Kinemon, and Sanji. Running alongside their group was Brownbeard, with Nami and Usopp along for the ride. The dragon that Sanji held on to was also fleeing from the gas, and it didn't help that its speed was faster than their legs could carry them.<p>

"I hope we get to that building in time!" shouted Brook with worry. Nami covered her face in panic. It was weird seeing that in Sanji's body. As soon as he said that, the shutter of the building started to close down.

"Hey, hold up now, don't close that shutter!" screamed Sanji. The dragon bit on Brownbeard's tail to hold on.

"Yeooowch! This dragon is biting my tail!" bellowed Brownbeard, more concerned about his own tail at that moment than everyone's safety.

"It's no good, we're gonna be shut out!" cried Usopp. "We'll be killed by this gas!"

"Open up! Let us in too!" pleaded Nami in more panic, tears streaming down her, or rather Sanji's, face.

"Can you cut iron, Kinemon?" asked Zoro in a huff.

Kinemon made a face and replied, "Such a thing will not hinder us!"

"Just keep charging, Kinemon ..! We're heading in!"

With two deft slashes of swords and Brownbeard's bulk, the group was able to break down the steel door. Unfortunately for everyone else, this meant that the Shinokuni could come in now.

"He cut right through the shutter! Now the gas is going to get in!" screamed a random G-5 Marine.

"You idiot!" said Nami to Zoro as Luffy was up on another floor screaming something incomprehensible. But Zoro wasn't listening to Nami's tirade about stupid swordsmen and idiocy going hand in hand. He was busy extending his Kenbunshoku Haki upwards, homing in on one female he last met on Alabasta.

Usopp surveyed the trail they just departed from. "This is bad! I mean, it's good that we got in, but now the gas is going to get in too!"

The marines on the ground were busy losing their heads.

"What the hell have you people done!?"

"You guys have really done it now! Are you trying to take us down with you!?"

"Everyone, plug up the hole!"

"We're all gonna die!"

Kinemon just looked at them silently, too tired to argue. Nami urged Brook to go into spirit mode and survey the area outside more. Sanji sensed Luffy and the others up a floor, and looked at Zoro. The latter was looking upwards at someone, and Sanji snuffed a cigarette as soon as he lit one.

* * *

><p>Tashigi snuck a peek as soon as the door broke down, and was pleasantly surprised on who she saw. It was the Strawhats along with some people she didn't know. Luffy perched on the railing and started talking to himself it seemed, but she still paid attention to Smoker. She did not forget that they were surrounded by enemies.<p>

"Everyone here, listen up!" bellowed Law to the people down. "This laboratory is now surrounded by gas on all sides, but there is a way out! Without being exposed to the outside, there's a route that will let you escape directly to the open sea! It's through a door labeled R-66!"

The Marines looked at each other. There was hope after all!

"I don't intend to make a habit of slaughtering people, but I can only give you two hours! After that point, I can't assure the lives of anyone left in this lab!"

Luffy faced Law. "What'll happen to the lab?"

"I just don't know how what I'm doing will turn out," he replied.

Luffy smiled and told Robin to get back to the crew while he went and fought Caesar. Smoker turned and gave commands to the Marines down below. After doing that, he faced Tashigi and gave orders.

"Tashigi, you take these idiots and go on ahead!"

"Ehh? Where are you going, Smoker-san?" asked a shocked Tashigi, amidst the booms and crackles, signs that the laboratory was falling apart. "It couldn't be ... to Vergo!?"

Smoker assumed a dark expression. "This isn't a debt that can be sealed legally, Tashigi. I'll take care of him myself!" Clutching his jutte tighter, he added, "I'll take care of someone who makes such fools of the Marines!"

"Okay, but please take me with you!" pleaded the captain. "His strength is the real thing! If something were to happen ..!"

"Who's going to take care of our men!?" interrupted Smoker. "Get those fools out of here. The kids too."

Tashigi closed her lips and fully understood her superior's order. "Smoker-san ..."

* * *

><p>Brook, Zoro, and Kinemon headed their group's charge as the Marines of G-5 tried to halt their progress.<p>

"Out of our way!" said the three of them as they cut, burnt, and froze their way through waves of Marines. With Brownbeard following closely behind, Zoro took his attention from them for a moment to somehow permanently take the annoyances out.

"This is a rare chance! We've got to stop them!"

"It'll be my pleasure!"

A vein appeared at Zoro's forehead. "I've already warned you ..!" Just then, a familiar presence approached him from the left side. As the perpetrator clashed swords with him, Zoro felt a surge of happiness during that time of distress. Looking back through that minute window of time was Tashigi, her eyes betraying her longing and emotions. They looked in each other's eyes, or in Zoro's case, eye, when a voice broke through their reverie.

"Captain-chan!" Zoro's eye twitched at the overly-familiar suffix. To keep appearances up, he immediately assumed an air of superiority.

"So you've become a captain then, you con-woman," laughed Zoro, swords still grinding against each other. "But you've got no fighting spirit!" Tashigi relaxed her stance in response, in order to let Zoro pass by.

"Ehh .. Please go on ahead," she stuttered, and turned back to address her subordinates. "G-5! This is no time to be fighting! Please hurry up and head for the inner passage!" She pointed towards the direction the Strawhats ran a while ago. Immediately after, a beeping sound could be heard, along with the simultaneous creaking of the closing metal doors. Her subordinates again in a panic, her eyes trained towards the rapidly vanishing gap that was the open doors. Her ears deaf to everyone, her four eyes connected with one, one that was struck with surprise. To make matters worse, an explosion happened on the wall of the A block, letting the gas seep in.

"Run! Run into the gate!"

"If we're caught by that, we're good as dead!"

Just then, an arm carried her and threw her across that same opening. "No, no! What are you doing!? Put me down ..!" Thrown across the threshold, she immediately came to her feet, panting. "Please get out of my way! There are still a number of Marines out there ..!" Deaf to her subordinates once again, she fought her way towards the closing gate, the Marines hindering her progress.

"There's no way back out! The gate's already closed!"

"Captain-chan, it's no good! It's too late!"

Tashigi refused to believe such a matter. "Don't be stupid! Your comrades are still on the other side of the gate! Please get out of my way!"

"Saving them is impossible, Captain Tashigi!"

The Marines on the other side were all smiles though, as they spent their last moments trying to cheer their dearest flower up. "Well done, you guys. We've received our Captain-chan safe and sound!" Strangled cheering came, one by one their voices vanishing. As the gates closed, the last they all saw of their comrades were grins and signs of victory, their arms raised in celebration.

Tashigi screamed and broke down in tears. Roronoa Zoro felt like the most helpless man in the world.

_Luffy ... I hope you kick that scientist's ass!_

* * *

><p>Zoro was uncharacteristically silent during the whole trip on Brownbeard's back. Aside from a few snide comments directed at Brownbeard's plight of being a pack horse transport, there wasn't much that he said. The typical crew banter was strained a little bit, and when both he and Sanji felt a strong presence manifesting itself back there and the vanishing of several weak ones, Sanji volunteered to be the one to go.<p>

"You sure about this, Marimo? She's in trouble, that beautiful Marine lady."

Zoro didn't say anything. Taking it as a yes, Sanji used _Sky Walk_ to save the people he had no obligation towards. Usopp noticed this right away and looked at Sanji zipping fast towards the gas. "Sanji suddenly got a look on his face and jumped away ..."

"It's because an unfamiliar presence appeared behind us," replied Zoro, his eyes dark. "Pay it no heed." Usopp gave him a look, and went to the front.

A few minutes passed, and Black Leg Sanji was holding Vice-Admiral Vergo off. Tashigi marveled at the speed and strength that the pirate exhibited. His previous lines would have been enough to make any woman swoon and get swept off her feet, but Tashigi was not just any woman.

"What are you doing!? Why aren't you running away!?" Sanji screamed after he nailed Vergo with _Diable Jambe: Flange Strike_.

The captain's mind filled with chaos. _Why is Black Leg here? Shouldn't it be Zoro? Maybe Zoro asked him to come back here?_

"Hey, look! This is bad!"

"The gas is coming! Run!"

The Marines scrambled to their feet and ran, some picking Tashigi up and helping her to her feet. As she looked back, the Black Leg was locked in a stand-off between him and Vergo. All of a sudden, the skirmish broke up and Sanji ran fast towards the front line.

"Brother Black Leg!"

"Ohhhh!"

Sanji landed towards where Tashigi was, holding an unconscious Marine. "... cute Marine girl-san!"

Tashigi was taken aback. _A few minutes ago this guy was acting cool, and now he's acting like a lovesick puppy!_

"Listen up! I only want to hear feminine voices cheering me on!" He stumbled a bit, and everyone looking didn't miss it. Fending off questions about his condition, he asked them about the rogue Vergo. Knowing about her subordinates' bond and respect for the traitor Vice Admiral, Tashigi was forced to tell a white lie.

"He's not an impostor," she said. "Vergo's like a real parent to you guys. He'd never do something like that." She then switched topics. "But never mind that, we've got kids to save!"

"Yeah! Alright!"

* * *

><p>Lying on a scaly back, Zoro watched as the motley group of pirates teamed up to take a dragon down. He was impressed with the teamwork they exhibited and even more with Kinemon's sword style, which he was raring to learn.<p>

"Gavotte Bond En Avant!"

"Karyuu Issen!"

Nami spotted Chopper after the skirmish. "Chopper's changed into his monster form!"

"What the hell's he doing!?" grunted Zoro as they headed to where one of their nakama was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm super sorry for the late update! I'm busy, had a few troubles, and will have an exam in 3 hours. I hope you find it in your hearts to forgive me. Oh, and has anyone been paying attention to Film Z? I heard it's awesome! I took some liberties in adding my own personal touch and changing some pieces of the canon parts. Read and review please :)


End file.
